


Don’t Go

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Natasha smelled like soot, her blonde hair was covered in dirt and blood and there were bruises on every part of her exposed skin but she was still as radiant as the first time he set eyes on her.





	Don’t Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another one? Yeah. I’m in the mood for soft IronWidow reunions. Canon who? We don’t know her, we don’t stan her and we sure as fuck don’t acknowledge her.

Tony was fully aware that it was inappropriate but he couldn’t help it. He was content and even though his bones were jaded and his suit was in shambles, he ran to her and swept her into his arms. Natasha stilled for a few seconds before returning the embrace just as enthusiastically. They stood over the rubble, the faint sound of people speaking around them was heard but none of it mattered because Tony was finally able to hold her without feeling dejected.

Natasha smelled like soot, her blonde hair was covered in dirt and blood and there were bruises on every part of her exposed skin but she was still as radiant as the first time he set eyes on her. Once they pulled apart, Natasha set her palms on his shoulders, fingers gripping tightly on his undersuit. Her green eyes were wide and expressive, her eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones as she regarded him with a fondness that she has only ever displayed in the confinement of their own privacy.

He didn’t know what to say. What could you say to the love of your life after disappearing without so much as a warning? “Oh sorry for going MIA, darling. I was in space fighting an alien and forgot to tell you.” No, that wouldn’t go well with Natasha.

Before he could contemplate further, Natasha leaned in closer. Her arms were now enveloped around his neckline as she pressed herself against him, their foreheads touching and noses brushing. He blinked twice, a soft smile on his face.

“Did you miss me?” He greets softly, encasing his arms around her waist.

She smiled sharply. “Don’t ever leave like that again.” Tony winced internally before smiling softly as Natasha tilts her head up and presses a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Are you okay?” Tony questions, eyebrows furrowed.

There was a pause before Natasha grimaced inconsiderably. “No.” Honest as always before continuing. “But I will be. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to be here.”

The mass of people around them grew smaller as they continued to be in each other’s embrace. Tony caught Bruce’s gaze from over Natasha’s shoulder. They shared a smile before Bruce winked at him and grasped Steve by the arm and made his way back to where the others were gathering and rejoicing the downfall of Thanos.

Moderately, Tony unwrapped one of his arms from her body and settled it on her back. His thumb rubbing circles over her latex suit. Natasha was quiet before a heartwrenching sob erupted from her throat. He said nothing and proceeded to hold her, fingers softly caressing her. Tremors ran through her lithe body and his heart ached. He doesn’t know how long they stood there but the sun was now setting and his legs were throbbing.

Eventually, Natasha quieted down and her body went slack. Tony pressed a kiss to her temple, nose and tear covered cheekbones.

“Promise me.” She said softly, her voice thick with sentiment and hoarse from crying.

“Anything,” Tony responds immediately.

Natasha laughs quietly with a small sniff before she pulls away and looks him in the eye. “You haven’t even heard what I was going to say.”

“Yeah,” Tony replies with a meager shrug. “But for you, I’d promise anything.”

Natasha eyed him silently. Her green eyes glistened, eyelashes clumped with a constellation of unshed tears. The freckles over the bridge of her nose more prominent with the flush over her face.

For a moment, Tony assumed he said something wrong. As he was about to apologize, Natasha pulled him into another embrace. Her fingers digging into his suit, arms tight around his body and head on his shoulder. Natasha’s breath ghosted over his earlobe before she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Don’t go where I can’t follow.” Natasha pleaded, her voice smaller than he’s ever heard. “Please.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/) if you’ve got prompts.


End file.
